


not his home (till he had gone from it)

by kanzakimai



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flashbacks, M/M, Redemption, Slow Burn, Strangers to Comrades to Enemies, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzakimai/pseuds/kanzakimai
Summary: Spoilers up to Chapter 146 and canon divergent from there.You can takeYou can giveIf I die, let me dieLet him liveBring him homeBring him homeBring him home





	not his home (till he had gone from it)

**Author's Note:**

> #1st let me say dammit Tabata my man Julius better just end up in a coma and not dead!  
> #secondly I can't believe William went and pulled a 'just committed ~~(roundabout)~~ patricide and immediately realized just how badly I fucked up' _à la_ kylo ren, honestly what was he expecting that Licht would agree to cookies and tea with Julius over the fate of their species??  
>  #thirdly this plot bunny took a giant hold of me and won't let go

"He was crying," Sir Julius whispered, so soft Yami almost missed it.

_I know_ , Yami thought to himself (remembering the tear that fell from that left eye and the way the iris looked most of all, with William's violet hue fading away under the growing gold of Licht's) between the inner mantra of _that idiot_ and _what was he thinking_ and _what's fucking going on_ , and hidden under all of that- _how could you_.

"Stop talking already," Yami ordered to mask the way he wanted to plead _dammit, not_ yet _I haven't re-payed my debt to you, don't go_. He told the man he wasn't a kid anymore, he couldn't act like one now. He wouldn't.

Sir Julius smiled at him, small and fond, with that usual glint in his eyes that told Yami he couldn't fool him. The glint was blurred now.

"Hey, Yami," Sir Julius said, waited until Yami closed his eyes in broken acceptance that Marx wouldn't make it back with help in time. "Do me one last favor, would you?"

"What is it?" he asked but he knew what his mentor was going to ask of him probably before the man even thought of it. If Yami was honest, he planned on doing it even if it wasn't asked of him in the first place.

The smile on Julius Nova Chrono's face widened because he knew it too, and still he said with his last breath, "Bring him home."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading!


End file.
